Ongoing Moments
by HyuugaJin24
Summary: The year 209X. The Order is a grand organization of bounty hunters that accepts any bounties along with ones of the supernatural. Based on a ProBoards forum.


Ongoing Moments  
_**A Story by HyuugaJin24**_

**The year 209X, the world is changing every moment. The Order is the grande organization of bounty hunters who will hunt down any type of bounty, including of the supernatural. Without them, the world would be in a worst state it's in now...**

**...And as a small fraction of the Order, there is _the Aces_, sort of a novice-ranked group of bounty hunters who are the heroes of this story. **

Prologue: _Fermata_

**Fermata- **To hold a tone or rest held beyond the written value at the discretion of the performer.

_

* * *

_

Tokyo, the Shinjuku District Area.

The Ishitaka Company building stood vacant as darkness filled its halls and every corner of its layout. Along with the darkness, low voices echoed through the hallways as well, a group of people trying not to be heard or seen. These people weren't citizens but criminals infamous throughout the district because of their drug smuggling talents. Of course since they were known as far as Osaka, bounties were put on their heads: dead or alive. Rumors were that the Order would always know about every big bounty, or in fact any bounty at all so there was a seventy-five percent they had someone on the job. In fact they did. Above, hidden in the shadows of the night skies, they were on the rooftops.

_"Boss, we've got them in sight," _said a female's voice with the slight hint of a serious tone.

"Where?" said a male, his index and middle finger pressed over the communicator in his ear.

_"The Ishitaka building, the thirty-fourth floor."_

"Hmm," he moved his fingers. _"Kaede, Hiro, _we're moving out."

"I heard," Hirosuke smirked.

On top of the building a few blocks away from Ishitaka, they scaled across the rooftops, leaping and dashing across. The Aces were not really known within the higher ranks of _the Order_, but were known well enough throughout the lower ranks. They weren't unsuccessful that much, but weren't really noticed for the bounties they had captured before. To the higher ranks, the Aces had ever gotten were _small fries _compared to what they had got before. So they're trying to get some that weren't as _"small" _as they had said (well that and they needed some money for supplies and food). So there they are, trying to capture some of the important criminals of the Shinjuku area's drug trade.

_"Kaede," _said the male, holding out an open hand.

Kaede grabbed his hand, he forced his arm forward as he swung her towards the building. Rotating forward, Kaede revealed a katana under her garments, quickly snatching it out of its hilt, her outstretched arm struck vertically at the glass window, then quickly horizontally, shattering the building's window instantly. As she tucked through and landed on her two feet like a feline, she quickly put her sword back into its hilt. Her deep violet eyes glinted in the moonlight as she looked back towards Hirosuke and the other one, she nodded. Hirosuke walked towards the end of the building he stood atop of, once his feet met the side, he forcefully pushed himself off, shooting towards the open window Kaede stood near, and with a roll, he landed beside her and jumped up onto his feet. He exhaled quietly and scratched the back of his head. _"Geez, _some landing huh, Kaede?" She didn't answer (since the fact she was mute, plus she was too enchanted by the full moon). "C'mon Kato, you're slowing us down already. Those guys are gonna get away before we even reach them," Hirosuke said. "Don't worry, just go on, I'll catch up." Kaede quickly grasped Hirosuke's hand as they proceeded towards the thirty-fourth floor.

_"Mr. Sales, it's nice to see you again," _said a male with long cerulean hair, probably in his twenties or so.

"Save the formalities Ellings," said the man known as Mr. Sales.

Hirosuke peeked from behind the wall him and Kaede stood hidden. Kaede pushed the katana blade up from the sheath, but Hirosuke stopped her. _Not now, _he mouthed. The blade dropped itself back in. He held his index finger to his lips, then signaling her to follow him towards the traders. _"Here it is," _Ellings held up the briefcase. Hirosuke quickly snatched out a bomb-like sphere, he quickly threw it into the group of men. A smokescreen drew up, the drug traders' voices rose in confusion and frenzy.

"Kaede, now!" Hirosuke pointed.

She unsheathed her sword as he and she sped into the smokescreen full speed. Stabs and punches could be heard within the smoke, then just silence. Hirosuke swung his hand out as the smoke instantly cleared, bodies of the traders' bodyguards laid dead on the ground, Kaede with her blade to one of the traders' throats. "_Man, _I'm sorry about your trade," Hirosuke grabbed the briefcase. "Oh, you really think it's over?" asked Ellings. Kaede saw him reaching for a hidden blade in his suit and quickly tried to react, but she felt something cold press onto the back of her head.

_"You're not going anywhere, hunter," _said Mr. Sales from behind.

_"Put the gun down Sales," _said Kato from behind, his gun pointed to Sales' head.

Ellings was distracted by the point that his partner had been immobilized, quickly, Hirosuke took a hold of that moment and pressed at his pressure points, causing Ellings to drop the army Swiss knife. He was pretty much paralyzed and defeated. "Put your hands behind your back Ellings," Hirosuke said, pulling out another device from his pocket, but it was small as a bead. He put it in Ellings' cupped hands and they instantly tied his hands together. Kato used it on Sales too. He pressed onto his ear communicator once more, "Risa, bring the ship back to the building and tell the boss where Mr. Sales and Mr. Ellings where they are." _"Got it, we'll be there in a sec." _

In the next few minutes, a sleek-looking ship hovered in front of the shattered window where Kaede and Hirosuke entered. A hatch lifted and a bridge outstretched over to the other side where the building was. A silver-haired teenager came out with a jacket on, her hands wrapped around herself. "Hey Ayane!" Hirosuke waved with a smile. The girl with the jacket smiled back, then looking at Kato. "_Kato-san_, the Order's on their way. The boss said he'll transfer the money into our account once they get Sales and Ellings."

"Alright then, thanks Ayane. And you might want to go back inside, it's chilly out."

"Oh believe me, its even more cold in there than out here," Ayane said, pointing back to their ship.

Kato smiled, Kaede walked across the bridge towards the inside of the ship. "Nice job out there, Kaede," Ayane smiled. Kaede smiled back faintly, then heading on inside. Hirosuke sighed, "Well I'm going inside, what I would do for a cup of hot cocoa." He headed back in behind Hirosuke. Kato looked up at the full moon, the dim light seemed to enchant everyone who would look upon it. _Another night, huh? _He made his way back onto the ship as the hatch closed behind him.

_

* * *

_

"It seems they have struck again, these...bounty hunters."

_"Just another set of criminals, it actually looks like they've gotten rid of another nuisance."_

_"I don't know Parsons, these bounty hunters could be another problem for us before we know it."_

_"You're always saying that Macarro. You're always saying that."_

**

* * *

**

HJ24- Hello everyone! My name's Aaron, and I have another account that I haven't used for either months or about a year, WILDARMSMusashi. But other than that, this was the prologue for Ongoing Moments. It was actually a forum I've started before, and anyone can join if they liked this story so far (we kinda need some more members anyways). So umm, yeah. Review please


End file.
